La Belle
by PrincessEternalO4
Summary: Quatre is a young man hidden behind a veil of mystery, one day however his best friend is appointed to be his new husband in an arranged marriage. Will love be able to conquer the hideousness and is there any hideousness that can be found. Bad summery i


Title:The Ugly Little Duckling Author:Maddona Mia Genre:Romance/Angst Pairings:3x4  
  
Prologue  
  
Once upon a time, as all good story's must start, there lived a young and somewhat wise women in the great city of Alhara. She was a beautiful young women who many tried to marry for her beauty and young years but she was wed to a man, a great man, almost twice her age who was one of the most wealthy Kings, the shipping town of Alhara famous around the continents for its beauty and rare products it held. In her young age however those knew it would be dangerous for her to give birth but some, as the people knew little of modern medicine, feared that if she waited longer she would not be able to give birth for her skin was much paler than the other women, a sign of sickness. She would not head to her beloved husbands plea's as he pleaded for her not to have a child but she wanted to for she loved the man and he loved her, more than many of his other wife's who were venomously jealous by this fact and shunned the kind young women.  
  
The women in much struggle gave birth to a beautiful young boy Quatre and in her haste she slowly slipped away. Now, her husband, although a kind and gentle man was deeply hurt by her death and could not bear to look at the boy for he was a constant reminder of his wife's sacrifice. As the boy grew he began to resemble his beautiful mother more and more, causing his father much pain by this fact for not only was he a symbol of his dead wife but he was now a replica almost of his poor love. So, as the boy turned 6, like the married women he wore a veil to cover his face. Now, he hated this veil for it itched and it was a bother, often getting caught in things when he tried to play with the other kids. He couldn't understand why they had done such an act to him and one day, while sitting after prayer with his 29 sisters, gently asked;  
  
"Why do Ii. have to wear this veil sisters?"  
  
"Because you are ugly!" Arimah cried, "hideously ugly!" his sisters cried and so it was that Quatre believed this for he was taunted much for his ugliness.  
  
"Look, there goes the ugly duckling, don't lift his vail, his ugliness will turn you to stone" the children of the village would cry as he walked past.  
  
"Look, there goes that poor ugly child, some say he was a gift from the evil being .........." the villagers would whisper as he passed.  
  
Now this was to go to even the strongest heart and so Quatre grew more and more insecure by their taunts, fearing desperately to even look into the river as he bathed to see his reflection and fearing terribly that it may slip of and in fact he may cause damage to another by his hideousness. However, apart from these taunts many adored Quatre for the blonde was kind and gentle, seeing the best in all that he saw. His teachers adored him for he loved to learn, his nanny loved him for his generosity and down to earth behavior and his friends loved him for his worldliness and understanding. Many of his sisters did not like him and his stepmothers despised him, most of this to do with the fact that they hated his mother who, although he had not known her, as all children do he loved his mother dearly and kept a picture one of the priests had painted and wished for her beauty.  
  
Quatre had many friends but few were terribly close to him, Chang Wufei, a foreigner for China, as most foreigners did part to come here from either Britain's aisles or colonies. He knew much about anything and was a terribly hot tempered young man when people were big headed and simply didn't understand him or acted like fools, he often isolated himself from the group but was always there when trouble was afoot and knowing Duo, trouble was always afoot somehow or other. Heero Yuy was another of Quatre's friends and a close one even if he tried desperately not to admit or show so, he was a solemn young man who did not often smile, his father a general from the war who was terribly strict in his ways but Heero was kind and had his friends to help him escape from becoming much like his violent father.  
  
Duo Maxwell was an enigma of a boy and terribly loud at times but, as he said, all great men were. He was friendly, overly so and Quatre and himself shared many secrets with each other for all that met him could not love him, he was teased however for his long hair that he loved for he told that it was much like his mothers. Trowa Barton was Quatre's best friend, two people who could not have been more different from each other, really the only thing in common the terrible kindness they both had inclined towards others. Trowa was quiet and unsocial while Quatre was not, although not loud he was always in the buzz of things. Trowa was a handsome man and many of the young women in the village proclaimed that they would marry him much to his annoyance for he did not like any of the young women in Alhara, said they were too full of themselves because they were royalty or rich.  
  
Now, as it was the day of the King's youngest daughters wedding everyone was dressed neatly and carefully in all their royalty, even Duo, Heero and Wufei had chosen to dress in the incredibly traditional dress that was worn on such occasions. Duo however, had discarded the tight belt around his neck to the floor were it sat in a small mound beside him.  
  
"Wonder whose gonna be next on the list for marriage, hope it won't be me" he chuckled, "I'd like to see them try."   
  
"I know, I won't be next, I'm never to be married here"  
  
As soon as the boys had muttered these words however they heard their fathers calling and with a shrug clambered up the wall towards the aged men, leaving Trowa and Quatre much alone with Quatre drawing pictures and words in the sands while Trowa just lay, eyes closed and in relaxation. They stayed in silence, not an uncomfortable silence that filled the air but more of a silence between friends that there was nothing need to be said and nothing was.  
  
"I think that's about Hilde and Relena" Quatre finally said after placing the final touches to his picture of a mare quite prettily.  
  
"Hilde and Relena?" Trowa asked confused, eyes still staying closed although his eyebrow twitched in puzzlement.   
  
"Mareep was talking about their fathers arranging marriages for each other"  
  
"But Hilde's Duo best friend apart from Heero."  
  
"Yes but you know Duo's father, he's cynical about love and says its better to marry someone you have been friendly with for you already know all their traits. They do love each other though, that's obvious enough."  
  
"Love each other? But there just friends, they never said they were a couple. "Quatre sat back on his hand and stared at the clear sky above him, enjoying the heat that cast down upon him.  
  
"Oh, they do, there just to scared to say but it's obvious" Trowa seemed to ponder this for a moment and then agreed that this was a validated answer, now recalling many embarrassing blushes the two would receive when they would 'accidently' brushed, he was like that, never realised things until it was too late and then would kick himself and wonder how on Earth he was stupid not to notice such a thing.  
  
"And don't go thinking your stupid because you didn't notice" Quatre glared at him, he just knew him to well, sometimes it scared him and sometimes, sometimes it was very very useful and comforting for he knew just what he needed. "That reminds me, there's no women left now, they've all been married of accept for Sally and I think, if he really wants, that they shall be getting married soon."  
  
"I don't think Wufei will be happy at that" Wufei had been the first of them to be married, a year or so ago in fact but his wife Mei-ran, a feisty and fun young women had run of and gotten herself killed trying to protect her young brothers and sisters. Poor Wufei for as much as he had tried to keep it all in, sometimes it had simply become to much. Emerald green eyes squinted to look at Quatre basking in the sunlight, a sad worrying frown placed on his face that made Trowa stand up and flunk himself down next to the blonde.  
  
"Wufei will be fine"  
  
"I know" he tried to smile but it didn't quite happen, "I just worry"  
  
"I know, we all do"  
  
The comforting silence, although a bit mellow surrounded the air and all, even the birds were silent until Quatre muttered silently;   
  
"But who will you marry?"  
  
"I don't know" Trowa shrugged, "Maybe i'll have to marry a man like Muller did" Quatre laughed at this and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find some beautiful women, it won't be hard for you."  
  
"It doesn't matter about sex, love is more important."  
  
"I know, but don't you want children, I think you would make a great father, you'd be so wise and kind to them and I know you'd have fun with them and teach them many things, they'd love you, most children do love you."  
  
"There's plenty of orphaned children needing homes and anyway, your the one the children love, especially all the girls" he raised an eyebrow at this, making Quatre chuckle once again, a light noise that was certainly not unwelcome.  
  
"I think they'd be a little young for me Trowa"  
  
"Then who are you going to marry"  
  
"Me, marry" Quatre looked down sadly at his lap where his hands lay and gently squeezed them, an action that often took place when he was feeling nervous. "Don't say things like that"  
  
"Things like what?"  
  
"Well, no one would ever want to marry me, I'm hideous"  
  
"Uh, Quatre, how many times have we been through this, your not hideous, your father's just a fool and don't get me started on your sisters." He reached up to try and pluck Quatre's veil up but found his hand slapped away with a tremendous force that he hissed a little in pain.  
  
"Sorry but I don't..." he paused here and squeezed his hands round and round so that they were almost red. "Of all the people who would see my hideousness and hate me, I don't want you too"  
  
"I would never hate you, I could never hate someone as wonderful as you" Quatre opened his mouth to say something but suddenly Duo came sauntering through the door, surprisingly quiet and in a sort of daze of happiness while Heero just scowled.  
  
"Duo, what happened?" this brought him out of his revere and he smiled at Quatre.  
  
"I'm getting married to Hilde and old Heero over here" he slapped the other man painfully on the back, "Is marrying your beautiful cousin Relena."  
  
"Are you ok with this?" Trowa asked gently, knowing that Duo's answer would be a fully fledged and joyful "Am I ever" while Heero just nodded his head, an obvious sign that in fact he did like the young women and properly a lot since she was the only women he really ever tolerated.  
  
"When's the wedding?"  
  
"In a month, Oh that reminds me, we bumped into your uncle, he says he wants to speak to you as soon as you can but its not too urgent if you can't."  
  
"I better go now"  
  
"Ok" Quatre smiled and waved Trowa a goodbye as he left, waving gently to him as he did so. "Who'd you think there going to have Trowa marry?" Quatre asked, a little sadly.  
  
"Someone said it was going to be someone of royalty, his uncle is the richest merchant in the city and kingdom practically and since he's his guardian and Trowa's started in the business already, I should think it will properly be royalty." Quatre seemed terribly downhearted by this, his shoulders slumped and his whole air sunk. Heero looked on puzzled while Duo just stood wordlessly and sat next to Quatre who smiled and lent his head against the offered shoulder.  
  
"Well, we can only weight and see."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wedding was a beautiful occasion, both weddings occurring together as all the village new Duo and Heero were the best of friends and what better day to show this than having your wedding together. The brides looked beautiful, Relena dressed in a valiant gown of silver and jewels while Hilde, being the young unique lady that she was, had opted for a dark navy dress that looked absolutely regale on her; the grooms looked handsome, both in the custom wear of neat white shirts and black trousers.  
  
Everyone cried for joy as the four were finally wed, Duo with a great grin on his face while Heero, just simply shocked everyone with a joyous and dazzling smile. The party that night was amazingly in full swing, everyone who was anybody was there and even the nobody's were there too, dancing the night away with Duo in its circle hyped as usual. Even Trowa was dancing until he spotted Quatre sitting on his lonesome on the palaces great stone steps and watching the crowd with a genuine but heartfelt bitter smile that caused Trowa to stop what he was doing and watch the blonde as the smile faded and he picked himself up to walk along the battlements.  
  
"Quatre?" he asked as he ran up the steps and towards the blonde who stood at the edge, obviously crying although the red mask he had opted for one that hid his face, red being the color of rebirth and an unusual color for a wedding but Quatre was like that, he liked to buck the trend. It was highly unusual for him to be out and away from the party for he was often seen mingling and talking with the crowds.  
  
"Sorry, I just don't feel very well."  
  
"Alright, well, do you want to come back now" Quatre turned and looked up at Trowa's neck before locking eyes with the green eyed man.  
  
"You've grown up so much Trowa" he smiled, eyes showing the smile that he veil hid. Quatre had always had beautiful eyes, not quite blue and not quite green, often the color of aquamarine. "Your so.." he paused gently, "just so grown up" he then lowered his eyes to the ground and stepped in front of Trowa. "Come on then slow poke, catch me if you can" and with that Quatre went bolting down back towards the party, Trowa, with a grin, close on his heel.  
  
When the morning came, Trowa found himself in front of his uncles office, a large office that pale exceedingly to the large gothic dark doors that were its entrance and much expected you to find a chamber of wonders when all that could be found was the plainest and most practical office one ever did see. His uncle, a tall and thin man looked nothing like himself or his father, he was muscled while his uncle was tall and of weed stature, so much so that he looked crippled and frail, like a dried up plum as he had heard someone, most likely one of the servants, put it before.  
  
"Trowa, I have come to discuss and important matter with you."  
  
"Yes uncle" his uncle stood and paced back and forth.  
  
"As you know, I am a wealthy man and it would be in my best interests for my only heir to marry someone of royalty, preferably a young lady."  
  
Trowa waited patiently for his uncle to continue whatever he was attempting to say, feeling a sad and angry heartbeat fill his chest, a feeling of betrayal that was bitter and sore in his chest.  
  
"But, as I'm sure you know, most of the young lady's around these parts have been taking and only a Prince remains. I should have married you off sooner but I didn't due to my foolishness, what I'm asking is."  
  
"would I take a young man instead of a young lady, I would rather take neither."  
  
"That is not an option, you know the rules and anyway, it is a friend" at this Trowa's eyes widened and he looked at his father who was looking at him strictly. "Yes, you are to marry Quatre"  
  
"I can't marry Quatre" he spluttered, Quatre was his friend, his very attractive friend for what he could see, inside and body wise but, but could he marry his friend. Quatre would want it platonic and he could not do that, for he had fallen in love with Quatre many many times ago for who couldn't. Quatre was generous, he was kind, understanding, loving, had an adorable temper, was witty, overly smart, fun, the list simply went on and he suddenly felt very obsolete against any other suitor that may ask Quatre for his hand in marriage even if it would be arranged.  
  
Could he marry Quatre and more so, would Quatre want to marry him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't marry Trowa!" Quatre cried, looking aghast at his father who had finally decided to make, well, until a few moments ago, a most welcome visit to the palace and city.  
  
"Quatre.." his father gave a sigh, a sigh that Quatre had gotten used to after the years. He was draped in cloth so that his father would not see anything of him but he did not even look up to meet his eyes so what was the point of it all. "You know that no one," he paused, "there is little demand for young male's" Quatre understood what his father was meaning, that no one would want to marry someone as hideous as him.  
  
He wasn't going to lie, he wanted love, wanted to be married, wanted children although he doubted that he would for who would want mini hideous copies of himself running around the place. He wanted a wedding, wanted a wedding like Heero and Duo, wanted someone to wrap him in their arms and tell him, although he was not, that he was the most beautiful creature they had ever seen but as much as he wished, these acts only happened in his dreams.  
  
"Don't you understand" it took a moment for what his father had just said to turn in his mind and he bit his lips apprehensively.  
  
"Yes father but Trowa is my friend, i don't want him to marry someone like me, he deserves someone good."  
  
"You will have no say in the matter!"  
  
"No say! No say!" Quatre cried at his father, "I have had no say all my life and I am sick of it, I try to do what's best but it never seems good enough!" he could feel the tears burning at the back of his throat and his eyes, stinging them with minor precision.  
  
"Quatre, calm down! I am your father and what I say goes, there will be no more decision on the matter, you will be married in two days at midday before the cathedral." Quatre's mouth fell open in utter amazement.  
  
"So soon, but.."  
  
"We have been discussing it for a while now, I was not hear to tell and Mr Barton thought it best not to tell his nephew."  
  
"How can you do this to me" Quatre spoke sadly, "after all that you have done to me" for the first time in what seemed like forever his father looked at his figure standing before him, a painful and mournful look filling his eyes before he turned quickly away, eyes angry.  
  
"Get out, OUT!" Quatre did as his father told, running quickly out the door and to his room, running almost blindly until he found his room, whipping his clothes of and falling down upon the bed, making sure to lock his room in the process. His skin was so pale, hidden away from sunlight although sometimes, when the sun would hit into his room he would sit gently in its light and bask for hours for he did not want himself to look deathly pale. He was crying, sobbing in fact for what Trowa would have to go through, wiping his eyes roughly that they were most likely red but he could not see for he had had anything reflective that may show his reflection taken away from his room.  
  
He properly would have broken them anyway.  
  
He wanted to be he young maidens in the books he loved, fairytales that showed damsels in distress being saved and whisked away by the handsome prince but then he would remind himself that they were beautiful.  
  
He was not.  
  
He loved Trowa, loved him desperately for he was his best friend. He tried not to love him that way but it was simply to hard a task for Trowa was just everything to him. He did not want to be hurt but he knew he would be when Trowa would marry a beautiful princess, leaving him alone and lonesome but know Trowa was marrying him, a hideous beast that could not make him feel special and proud. He would properly marry a second or third wife like some men, although the ritual was outdated in some regions, and have much pleasure and happiness with them for he knew that he certainly could not.  
  
But he could do nothing and all he could do was weep, weep for those that would suffer, he wept, for all he was worth for the one he loved most in the world.  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Quatre, your going to marry Quatre!" Duo cried as Trowa sat rubbing his temples.  
  
"I was told yesterday, we are to be married tomorrow at midday."  
  
"That's unfair" Hilde, who had been braiding her husbands hair cried, looking sympathetically at Trowa as she did so, "I was asked if I wanted to marry Duo, although it is necessary to be married I was asked, no one does that anymore even if it is the law."  
  
"You don't mind though" Heero, who had been looking into the distance and remained silent throughout the conversation finally added his thoughts on the matter, four other heads turning to him. Wufei's eyes only slanting up in mind surprise.  
  
"No, but Quatre might."  
  
"You like Quatre" Relena smiled at him, a great smile that was gentle and honest.  
  
"It was rather obvious" Wufei drawled, coming to join Trowa where he sat. Duo, Relena and Hilde looked at each other and Wufei, Trowa and Heero had to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing, you should just talk to him, its not our place to tell. Your getting married in 17 hours, that's not that long."  
  
"I tried to but there's guards everywhere"  
  
"He has an ivy wreath climbing up to his window, his father doesn't like me much so he doesn't let me in so I climb up that way" Duo grinned, "Its perfectly safe" Trowa looked at Duo and without a word he was of and following towards the palace, the last words he heard those of "Good luck"  
  
Duo was right, an ivy wreath found itself up to Quatre's window and to which he began climbing and climbing, not once looking down at the large distance below him. When he finally found his way to the window, he found clothes covered on the floor and Quatre sobbing into his pillow, his room looked like it had been ransacked. Quatre was sobbing gently forwards onto his bed, his veil was lifted up and Trowa tried to ease down to catch a glimpse of the blonde but the floorboard creaked and Quatre quickly fixed it down.  
  
"Trowa!" his eyes were terribly red from crying and also slightly swollen.  
  
"Quatre i...." Quatre turned away, pulling his veil down so that it fit on his eyes rather than being up upon his forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry" he softly said and Trowa shook his head.  
  
"No, no. It's not your fault" Trowa sat beside the blonde, gently trying not to get too close but at the same time not to far.  
  
"It is, we shouldn't be getting married" Trowa went silent at this and looked slightly angry and saddened by the matter.  
  
"Why, why don't you want to marry me?"  
  
"What?" Quatre shook his head confused, "you don't want to marry me, I'm hideous, you should be marrying a beautiful women. Your beautiful Trowa, well not beautiful, handsome" he seemed flustered after this, sad eyes coming to smile at Trowa. "You should marry someone beautiful, someone good, I am nothing like that, I am nothing."  
  
"Don't speak like that" Trowa grabbed Quatre's hand who jerked in surprise by the harshness. "I want to marry you" Quatre's eyes opened at this. "They said you had something to tell me" Quatre looked down upon the floor and swallowed.  
  
"I-I want to marry you too even if it's selfish to think so."   
  
"It's not selfish, but, promise me one thing"  
  
"Anything"  
  
"That when we are married you will remove that veil so I can guess you" Quatre looked deep into Trowa's green eyes and shook his head sadly.  
  
"Father will not allow it"  
  
"But when you are married, you are independent, your guardian as such will be me, so please" Quatre looked again and nodded his head.  
  
"Ok, anything for you" he smiled and Trowa kissed the clothed forehead.  
  
"Good"  
  
"You better go Trowa, the guards will be here." Trowa nodded and ran to the window.  
  
"Just remember I love you" and with that he was gone, much like the wind with Quatre in shock. He always did that, delivered a bomb and then ran away.  
  
"I love you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was nervous, doubly nervous perhaps from the fact that he had only found he was to be married, for the rest of his life, to his best loved and most wonderful best friend. He perhaps found the situation rather accustomed when really, if one had found out two hours ago they were to marry a Prince, the matter would have shocked them greatly but Trowa was never one for shocks.  
  
The blue tradition wear he had been giving made him nervous, the high collar itching against his neck so that he pulled desperately at it's uncomfortable edges being much more accustomed to his open and flapping necks that had got him the title of a bit of a 'rebel' but they were just damned uncomfortable for one to wear. The nerves definitely started to rub themselves in when he looked at his left hand for some strange and abnormal reason and lifted it to look, seeing the now unoccupied finger would now soon have one locking gold ring. At this he began to panic, feeling trapped and very much unlike his free self.  
  
But, a voice at the back of his head quietly told him, you are marrying the one you love.  
  
Maybe it was easier that he now knew Quatre loved him and that Quatre loved him too. It made it so much easier and more comfortable. He had promised to take his veil of, perhaps he was hideous but it didn't really matter to him for Quatre's personality was one of gold. He would admit that, if Quatre was not hideous he would be delighted for it was never nice to see someone suffer through hideousness, his body was beautiful, not quite effeminate but yet not quite all masculine in it's ways, the way he walked to inciting to simply put into words.  
  
He felt rather shallow for grimacing that he would be marrying a hideous creature like they all said but Quatre could not be ugly, for he was beautiful inside and nothing could ever change that, not even the insults he had taken all his life.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Heero walked in, looking Trowa up and down and giving him a satisfactory nod of approval that, coming from the impeccable Heero Yuy seemed like a rather excellent compliment.   
  
"Ready?" the boy, no, man asked him, cool as ever.  
  
"As i'll ever be" it seemed cliche to say such a phrase but at this point at time it seemed like the only thing to say and it was what he was feeling. He had never noticed how the hall down to the courtyard seemed like such a long walk, a terrible looming walk that seemed to drag him down and down the closer he got to the courtyard and then further and further as he climbed his way up to the great open court. It seemed like he couldn't go on, the people were staring at him, feeling his apprehension and nervousness at what lay behind Quatre's veil, even the children, who normally ran away as soon as possible on some occasions made there was to stare at Quatre which made him glare at them and make himself feel, as always, dramatically overprotective of the blonde.  
  
Quatre, he thought breathlessly to himself and lifted his head that felt like a ton of bricks to look up the steps to find a figure looming in white stood, looking much like an angel from what he could see, the veil that was ever there firmly in place although the hair piece was see through and showed the beauty of his blonde locks. He stood ridged as Trowa came closer, the townspeople and the courtiers silence only adding to the lasting silence. When he finally came to stand by Quatre, he found the blondes eyes downcast and looking anywhere but him.  
  
"Quatre?" this brought the blondes eyes up and he could see the quiet sobbing that was taking place. "Don't cry"  
  
"But I don't want you to gaze upon my hideous form, you are too beautiful for that" anything that Trowa was about to say was cut of by Quatre's father the King standing and addressing his people to what a glorious day this was, patting his own fathers back as the man glared at the young girls glaring at Quatre and muttering about his hideousness.  
  
The priest, an middle aged man who was also Quatre's guardian Rashid looked at him nervously and a little sadly, looking very much like he was being asked to execute the blonde young man who only nodded to him. The man muttered some words quickly, much arabic and some other unknown language mixed in that turned Quatre and Trowa to look at each other, Trowa smiling at Quatre while Quatre, although his face was hidden, his eyes smiled wetly back.  
  
"Do you accept Trowa Barton, that this man will be yours and yours alone for the rest of your life's together?"  
  
"I do" he didn't no why but he had always said that these marriage ceremony's were certainly not as great as the ones that took place in other countries, such as China or some foreign country where their culture was one of great extravagance.  
  
"Do you, Quatre Rabarba Winner, accept that this man will be yours for the rest of your wonderful lives together."  
  
"I-"he looked at Trowa who smiled gently, "I do"  
  
"You may now kiss your newfound partner in life" Silence reigned on the crowd and many closed their eyes, some of the children whispering that they may be turned to stone if they looked that many of the venerable minds were actually afraid to look.  
  
Quatre closed his eyes, feeling everyone else on him and hearing the children's chants and whispers, he felt Trowa's nimble fingers lifting the bottom of his veil and with one flick taking it over his head and then a gasp.  
  
And then, nothing.  
  
He felt himself crying and opened his eyes to find Trowa looking shocked, 'I have turned him to stone' was the first thought that entered his head, 'what have I done to poor beautiful Trowa' but then, without warning Trowa broke out into the most glorious of smiles he had ever seen and smoothed his hand against his slightly cold cheek gently and whispered;  
  
"beautiful, simply beautiful"  
  
"What?" he asked confused, maybe he had made Trowa turn insane by his hideousness.  
  
"Quatre, look?" Relena who had been appointed his ring carrier pointed to the fountain that lay just beside them and Quatre, painfully slowly turned to have a look, seeing a reflection that could not be his, it looked a little like his mother before realizing that in fact, as his tears hit the reflection, it was his own reflection. His hair was short and golden, a little badly cut for he had been the one to cut it, his nose was small and a little pointed, his lips, a pale rosy pink like his cheeks were like rose petals, his skin like ivory. He was pretty, not hideous.  
  
He turned to Trowa and smiled. "I'm not totally hideous" he said, almost hopefully.  
  
"No, you have always been beautiful" and with that Quatre launched himself into Trowa's arms and felt warm and secure for what seemed and felt like the longest time ever, he cried, sobbed for family and friend and for others, sobbed for all around him and sobbed, quite selfishly, for himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Quatre?" the gentle whisper and nudge awakened him and he opened his eyes that he admitted were a little soggy and sore to see Trowa above him, smiling as the brunette laid down to press a kiss on top of Quatre's lips.  
  
"I never did get to do that"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"My house"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Quatre sat up and looked at Trowa, his handsome and wonderful Trowa, wondering how on Earth he was married to such a wonderful man.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yes my love" Quatre smiled at this, feeling his cheeks turn a fair shade of interesting red, he had never heard such words from Trowa and he felt, as he always did with Trowa, certainly special.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I know, I love you too"  
  
"I love you more" Quatre chuckled and found Trowa messing with his hair before he was kissing him again and again, following the pathway down his neck and giving it a little bite that made Quatre hiss a little for although it felt could, he felt nervous to what was coming next. He didn't however realize that he was showing this adverse reaction and opened his eyes to see Trowa looking down either quizzically or something he wasn't quite sure, down upon him with wise and knowing green eyes.  
  
"We don't have to, if your not ready. I only tried because I suppose that's what were supposed to do, stupid really, when have I ever done something I was supposed to do. We can wait, in fact I want to weight, fools rush in you know."  
  
"But you've given me so much Trowa" Quatre gently said, taking his hand and smoothing it down the side of Trowa's strong cheek.  
  
"No, it is you that's given me everything, you have given me the world." and with that he kissed the blonde once again in an occurrence happing regularly for they were and always would be, forever together.  
  
~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~  
  
Notes: I know, rubbish but what can I say, someone might like it. I'm not going to say you HAVE to review like most do but it would be nice if you could (and just tell me what's rubbish, don't be nice). I'm not really sure where its set or when, an Alternative Universe perhaps that is a mix between Indian, Arabian and American/English culture (Pretty big mix I know).  
  
The veil that Quatre is wearing is kind of like what an Muslim women who is married would wear, just not black (I don't know if there all black, there are properly many colors) and a little more open around the hair and eye area plus not to long. I was going to make Duo marry Heero but it seemed irrelevant to what the story needed, i'll write a 1x2 sometime. I had this story up before but a wise review from Sarcastic Pessimist made me realise that in fact i had not spell checked my story and knowing my grammar it would most likely be a good idea. 


End file.
